


A Daughter's Silence

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Past Child Abuse, Molestation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just being a normal mother and mothers are supposed to cuddle their children, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter's Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This comes out of sheer boredom during a thunderstorm and reading too many of demoka's dribbles.(love 'em btw). So love it, hate it, it doesn't matter to me because honestly, it wasn't much effort put into this anyways.

It begins with a simple touch. Just a warm hand on Emma’s knee while both their eyes remained glued to the television screen as they watch the Wizard of Oz go from black and white to suddenly color when Dorothy first arrives in Oz. At the time, the blonde thinks nothing of it. Could barely feel it even. But knows it’s there nevertheless. 

 

But as the days drag onward so do the touches.

The hand that was on her knee goes from there to her thigh and upward still until it now lay at her waist, caressing the exposed skin just underneath the hem of Emma’s shirt with its thumb. The blonde again says nothing. Snow’s just being her normally affectionate self, she berates herself. She's just being a normal mother and mothers are supposed to cuddle their children, right? But of course, she wouldn’t know. Emma never had a mother or any parent for that matter before.

Her heart clenches painfully at the thought and she suddenly feels the overwhelming need to touch the other woman just make sure she's real so despite the small yet persistent warning bells going off in the back of her mind she merely shrugs it off and presses farther into Snow's side.

* * *

Funny enough they’re watching _Snow White and the Huntsman_ when the hand slips below the waistband of Emma’s pajamas and into her boy shorts where their small delicate fingers immediately seek out her clit. The blonde says not a word. In fact, the only visible reaction she shows that anything out of the ordinary is going on is a small hitch in her breath. Inwardly, however, her mind altogether retreats to a long forgotten place she used to visit more than often as a child.

The next time it happens it’s in the middle of the night on her bed and the hand that’s usually everywhere on her is now clutching her own, leading it somewhere it’s not supposed to. Somewhere where even underneath a layer of cloth radiates a heat that feels as though it’s scorching her hand. It’s painful and nauseating yet she lets the hand guide her fingers into a steady circular rhythm that makes the faint breathing in her ear turn into a nearly deafening pant. “Just like that. Just like that. Good girl.”  The wetness beneath her fingertips grows as does the lump within her throat.

Not being able to handle it any longer she tries to flee to her safe place only to be stopped by a hand coiling around her wrist and blunt nails digging painfully into her skin. “You’ll never leave me again, Emma.” The usually sweet timid voice takes on a tone cold as its owner’s namesake that sends an unpleasant shiver down the blonde’s spine.

When Emma didn’t answer back immediately the nails dig deeper causing her to hiss in pain. “I-I won’t.”

Seemingly pleased by the answer Snow lets go. “Good girl. Now, show Mommy just how sorry you are.”

Emma weeps silently as her hand picks back up where it left off. This time she does it at a much faster pace hoping beyond hope that it would cause Snow to finish quickly and leave but suddenly there are fingers toying with the waistband of her pajamas letting her know that the night is far from over.  

 

All her life she has wished for a mother. One that would love, cuddle, coddle her forever and always but she didn’t mean this. Never this. She sobs and in her ear the sickly sweet voice is back. “Good girl. Such a good girl.”

 **  
**  



End file.
